


Forever Is Our Today (Who Waits Forever Anyway?)

by Lothiriel84



Series: Entropy In Hyperuranion [2]
Category: Christmas Carol 2: Boxing Day - Pearse/Hudson
Genre: F/M, Gen, Healing, Idiots in Love, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Futures not achieved are only branches of the past: dead branches.- Italo Calvino,Invisible Cities-





	

What a difference a day could make, he thought to himself as the first morning light roused him from a dreamless slumber. Only yesterday he was staring at his supposedly perfect glass of water, slowly but steadily drowning in hopelessness and self-loathing – chaos taking over his entire existence as he found himself unable to stop it. Today, on the other hand, he felt a completely different man – well, ghost, actually, but that was hardly the point.

He felt just as energised as that first morning four hundred of years ago, when he’d told Past and Present about his conversation with the Spirit King, and how he’d successfully changed the life of that Dutch baron, or whatever his title was. Only it was far better this time around; for it wasn’t about platonic ideals of perfection, so much as it was about compassion, and love, and helping people realise that what they did in their lifetime – and beyond that – truly mattered.

Not only he had purpose again, for the first time in longer than he cared to remember; but if there was such a thing as perfect happiness – and he didn’t say there was, for he sure hoped he’d learnt his lesson – he was reasonably certain it would feel very much similar to what he was experiencing right now. As soon as he’d stopped looking for perfection, his life had immediately taken a turn for the better, and he was infinitely grateful to the Spirit King for talking – well, shouting, in point of fact – some sense into his entropy-addled brain.

Right in that moment, Carrie stirred in her sleep, and he was very nearly overwhelmed by an unexpected surge of warmth, and – dared he call it pure, unadulterated joy? She might not be perfect, but he was finally prepared to admit that neither was he; and yet what they had was real, and he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

Contrary to popular belief, even he couldn’t see everything that the future had in store; but if there was one thing he now knew, this was that it was always worth trying, and even if you ended up failing that was still better than living with the knowledge you wasted your chance at a better life.

Even eternity wasn’t so terrifying when you were aiming for everyday magic rather than perfection. That was the beauty of entropy after all.  


End file.
